yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Vylon
Vylon, sometimes romanized as Vairon, is an archetype that debuted in Duel Terminal - Vylon Descends!!. All known Vylons are LIGHT-Attribute. Their team symbol is a golden orange orb, often with gold metal trim. The Tuner monsters of this group are shaped and named after three-dimensional geometric figures ("Prism", "Cube", "Sphere", "Tetrahedron", "Stella Octangula", and the Union monsters are based on four-dimensional figures. The Synchro Monsters in this group are named with the phonetic pronunciation of a Greek letter and have bodies resembling that letter ("Vylon Epsilon", "Vylon Sigma", "Vylon Omega"), or something in their bodies that resembles that letter ("Vylon Alpha" and "Vylon Delta"). The Xyz Monster of this group is named after an archaic Greek letter. The majority of Synchro and Xyz Monsters are Fairy-Type, while Tuners are mostly Machine-Type, except "Vylon Prism" and "Vylon Stella". All known Tuners, except "Vylon Stella", have ATK equal to their DEF like the original "Ancient Gears". All "Vylon" Equip Spell Cards have a secondary effect that allows the player to search for other "Vylon" Spell Card when it's sent from to the Graveyard while face-up on the field. Also, they can only be equipped to a "Vylon" Monster. In Duel Terminal - Judgment of Omega!!, four "Vylon" Tuner monsters, Levels 1 through 4, have the ability to be Treated as Equip Cards by paying 500 Life Points when sent from the Monster Card Zone to the Graveyard. They also each provide different effects when they are equipped. In Duel Terminal - Xyz Startup!!, the "Vylon" obtain two Union Monsters that can equip to another "Vylon" to give an effect when that monster destroys another in battle, as well as one of the first Duel Terminal-exclusive Xyz Monsters, "Vylon Disigma". These "Vylon" monsters lack the team symbol. Story In a story from the Duel Terminals, the Vylon, who had merely observed the confrontations on the planet below, descend from the heavens to intervene in a war between the Laval and Gem-Knight tribes. At the same time, the Steelswarm awaken from underground near a battle between the Gusto and Gishki tribes due to the battle's ensuing chaos, seeking their revenge on the surface world and the Vylon that sealed them away in the first place. To fight against them, the four other tribes create an alliance under the direction of the Vylon. In their time of need, the Vylon send each of the tribes new power via "Vylon Element". * "Vylon Sphere" + "Reeze, Whirlwind of Gusto" = "Daigusto Sphreez" * "Vylon Tetra" + "Gishki Noellia" = "Evigishki Tetrogre" * "Vylon Stella" + "Laval Cannon" = "Laval Stennon" * "Vylon Prism" + "Gem-Knight Crystal" = "Gem-Knight Prismaura" As "Steelswarm Hercules" is about to end the battle for good, "Vylon Omega" descends and vaporizes all Steelswarm that draw near. After the defeat of the Steelswarm, the negative energies they gave off showed to have warped the minds of the Vylon, to the point that the Vylon believed that by exterminating the other tribes there would be no more conflict. "Vylon Disigma" absorbs members of the other tribes to have the power to defeat each one, so the tribes are forced to share their powers to combat this friend-turned-foe. * "Vylon Stigma" + "Vylon Pentacro" + "Vylon Tesseract" = "Vylon Disigma" Playing Style The Vylon strategy revolves around the use of Equip Cards, either by searching for them from the Deck or using effects that revolve around having them equipped. Equip these cards to monsters that will be destroyed or used as Synchro Material, so that when the "Vylon" Equip Spells go to the Graveyard you can search out an equal number of "Vylon" Spells from your deck, letting you adjust to the situation at hand. Due to some of their effects requiring multiple Equip Cards, a problem that might arise is Spell and Trap Card Zone plug-up. Try to keep at least 1 Spell or Trap Card Zone open for cards like "Vylon Matter", which will allow you to recycle 3 Equip Spell Cards from your Graveyard and then either destroy 1 card on your opponent's side of the field or draw 1 card when the effect has resolved. Vylon Sigma OTK focusing on Synchro Summoning "Vylon Sigma" then maxing out its ATK and attacking twice. Use "Trident Warrior" to Special Summon either Vylon Cube (to search out Sigma's first Equip Spell to equip with) or "Vylon Stella" to Synchro Summon Sigma. Then Boost Sigma's ATK with "Mage Power" or "Vylon Material", and give it piercing with "Vylon Component" or "Big Bang Shot". While Vylon Sigma is the only monster you control, it can equip itself with an Equip Spell from the deck whenever it attacks, so give it a second attack with "Twin Swords of Flashing Light - Tryce", and then boost the power of its second attack by equipping another "Mage Power" for game. If the ATK boost is not enough (while your opponent has a monster), you can activate "Honest" to power-up this monster further. Element Swarming focusing on utilizing "Vylon Element" to swarm the field with Vylon Tuners (especially "Vylon Prism", which is the strongest among them) which can only be used for Vylon Synchro Monsters. "Instant Fusion" can help bringing Level 5 non-Tuners that can be used for Synchro Summon, such as "Giltia the D. Knight". Also, with "Rod of Silence - Kay'est", you can quickly destroy your Vylon Equip Cards to fulfill Element's requirements while maintaining hand advantage due to the effects of the "Vylon" Equip Spells. This deck type is capable of Synchro Summoning the mighty "Vylon Omega", and should be the main focus of this deck type. To summon Omega, it's best if you first Synchro Summon either "Vylon Sigma" or "Vylon Delta, then Summon "Vylon Sphere" and "Vylon Tetra" via Element, and Synchro Summon. "Vylon Tetra" can protect Omega from destruction, while "Vylon Sphere" can be traded with Vylon Equip Spell from your Graveyard to enhance Omega's powers. With the new "Vylon" Union Monsters, you can use "Roll Out!" or other support cards. Recommended Cards Monsters * Vylon Cube * Vylon Hept * Vylon Prism * Vylon Soldier * Cyber Dragon * Ghost Ship * Honest * Nova Summoner * Shining Angel * Trident Warrior * Summoner Monk * Guardian of Order * Genex Neutron Spells Equip * Mage Power * Vylon Material * Vylon Component * Vylon Filament * Vylon Segment Other * Vylon Matter * Vylon Element * Hidden Armory * Release Restraint Wave * Celestial Transformation * Cards from the Sky * Photon Lead Extra Deck * Vylon Omega * Vylon Alpha * Vylon Epsilon * Vylon Sigma * Vylon Delta * Vylon Disigma * Ancient Sacred Wyvern * Seven Swords Warrior * Power Tool Dragon * Life Stream Dragon * Light End Dragon * Avenging Knight Parshath * Number 39: Utopia * Number C39: Utopia Ray * Number 10: Illumiknight * Sacred Hyades * Sacred Omega * Sacred Pleiades * Sacred Ptolemys Messier 7 Weakness Vylon decks are mainly constructed for OTK purposes, thus they usually lack defenses when it comes to mid or late-game. Having only "Vylon Sigma" doing the attacking can be quite dangerous, because one "Dimensional Prison" can be more than enough to dispatch Sigma, thus foiling the OTK. Moreover, "Vylon Element" can also lead to overextending, which can lead to a "Torrential Tribute" wiping out all your Summoned monsters, ending the swarming process (unless you had a monster that was equipped with "Vylon Tetra"). To prevent these kinds of scenarios, Vylon decks can use "Royal Decree" or "Trap Stun". In general, "Trap Stun" is preferred to "Royal Decree", due to it leaving the field after it resolves, preventing it from being destroyed by "Mystical Space Typhoon" and leaving a space in the Spell/Trap Card Zones for Vylon Sigma's equipment. And don't forget, "Effect Veiler" can be Chained to "Trident Warrior" or any effects of Vylon Synchro Monster you just Summoned, and in the case of Sigma, it will suspend the OTK for 1 turn, giving your opponent a chance for retaliation. If you don't mind on putting extra Fairy-type "Vylon" monsters in your deck (such as "Vylon Charger" or "Vylon Vanguard"), you can use "Herald of Orange Light" to negate those "hand traps". Trivia * All non-Synchros and non-Tuners are Level 4 Monster Cards, except for Vylon Disigma. * When this Archetype was focused on Synchro Monsters (white card frame), they were mainly white. Now that they are focused on Xyz Monsters (black card frame), they are mainly black.